


Day 23 - Gender Swap

by Shardinian



Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [24]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shardinian (Mishka)'s OBEYMEmber! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Day 23 - Gender Swap

Bleeeeegh. The human world sucks. I spend so much time in the Devildom nowadays that the human world sun makes my eyeballs sizzle. Classes in statistics and cartography are dull as dirt after studying potions and hexes and Introduction to Curses: For Fun and Profit!

All the good TV shows got cancelled in the 90's, no humans ever get so mad their curtains burst into flame, I can't command anyone here to shut the fuck up when they're getting on my nerves (well, I can, but it doesn't work for shit), and I've never once rolled out of bed to discover that I'm trapped inside a video game.

Nothing fun ever happens in the human world.

The human world sucks.

_Ugh, tell me about it!_

“Mammon?!”

I spin around, fully expecting to see an uninvited demon lord lounging on my bed.

But he isn't. My tiny dorm room is empty.

_Even your furniture's crap! Look at this stuff! If ya brought it to a pawn shop, they'd pay ya in pocket lint!_

“Mammon, where the hell are you?! Don't tell me Lucifer actually gave you permission to visit me up here, did he?”

As confused as I am, I can't stop smiling. I see Mammon all the time in the Devildom – hell, we've been sharing a room for six months now – but I still miss him like crazy, from the second I leave to the second I get back again.

_Hehehe… well, I didn't exactly ask him, but he never said I **couldn't** , neither._

…Weird.

It almost sounds like his voice is inside my own head.

“But isn't Lucifer the only one who can activate the portals?”

_Yup. But we demons are sneaky buggers, right? We got other ways of keepin’ tabs on our favorite humans. Now you just relax. This'll be easier on both of us if you ain't fightin' to keep me out._

“Wait… what? Keep you out of where?! Mammon, what the hell are you up to? Are you in my head?! MAMMON GET YOUR GREEDY ASS OUT OF MY BRAIN OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL…”

I can't finish the sentence. I can't talk at all. I can't move my tongue, or my lips, or my jaws.

I can't move at all. My body isn't numb; I can still feel everything – but I can't move a single muscle.

I'm paralyzed.

_Hehehe… there’s a good human._

…everything looks a bit too far away, as if my consciousness was just shoved a few inches back from my eyes.

I stand up… but I'm not the one at the controls.

“Hahaha! Great loophole, right?” I hear myself ask. “You should be flattered! Bein' possessed by a high-ranking demon's a real honour, ya know.”

…Ok, he did NOT just say he fucking **possessed me.**

“That's exactly what I said,” he (err… she, now?) grins.

_Wait, can you hear what I'm thinking?!_

“Sure can. We're sharing your body, ain't we? ‘Cept while I'm in here, you don't get to drive,” she laughs.

_Great. Just great. I'm a passenger in my own body, and **you're** at the wheel?_

“Now you're gettin' it! So just sit back and enjoy the ride, girl!” She looks herself up and down, and grins again. “Well, would ya look at that? I've never possessed a girl before! Let's have a looksie at what we've got goin' on here…”

_MAMMON GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF MY TITS_

“Hehehe. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy.”

_I CAN STILL FEEL THAT YOU FUCKING PERVERT_

“Oh, take it easy. It ain't like I've never touched ‘em before,” she smirks. “And you don't gotta yell. It gets all echoey in here when you're thinkin' that loudly.”

I wish I could punch myself in the face.

_Ok, fine. Let's try this, then: Mammon, Avatar of Greed, get the hell out of my body!_

She grins at me in the closet mirror. “Sorry girl; your commands only work on my body, remember? You might be my Mistress and my master, but right now, the Great Mammon's in charge.” She sizes herself up in the mirror, turning this way and that,

_Get your hand OFF my ass_

then snickers. “Sorry. The Great Mishka, I mean.”

_I hate you so much right now._

“So! Now that I'm up here, what do you wanna do?”

_Me? I can't do a goddamn thing, apparently. What do demons normally do when they possess someone?_

“Screw with ‘em,” she grins. “Wanna run naked through the quad?”

_Don't you FUCKING dare._

“Hehehe… then maybe we should just have all our fun right here,” she purrs, as she pulls off my shirt and starts fiddling with my bra hooks. “Grrr… how the hell do you girls do this when ya can't see what you’re doing?”

_Mammon, if you know what's good for you, you'll_

She just laughs. “Since when have I ever known what's good for me? Aha! Gotcha!” She tosses my bra across the room, then slips out of my pants.

Now I’m buck-ass naked, staring at my own grinning face in the mirror, and can do nothing but watch - and feel – my own fingertips slowly tracing their way from my collarbone to my navel.

I've touched my own body a million times before, but it’s never felt like this.

Like a breathless caress. 

Like the barest tickle of a feather.

Like I was truly, deeply, hopelessly…

…in love with myself. 

One of us shivers, but I'm not sure which.

“Mmmmm. I shoulda been possessin' girls a long time ago,” she murmurs. “They got the softest skin, and all the… warmest places.” She gently caresses one of her breasts, and slips her other hand down between her legs. “I already know what you like, my Mistress,” she whispers. “And it always looks like it feels… so good. I always wondered what it felt like, from your side.”

_…It feels…_

_…just…_

_…mmmmmmmm…_

_…so, **so** good…_

She breathes the softest gasp, and arches up on her toes. “Oh...! Oh, you're… you're right… Then… may I…?”

_…”may you”?_

_…oh!... oh Mammon…_

_…if you… stop now…_

_…I'll fucking murder you._


End file.
